Love's Labour Lost
by ScarletSerpent
Summary: Harry Potter is fourteen and in a lot of trouble. When confusion and dark forces combine to make a daunting fourth year, who can Harry turn to as it all falls to pieces? The story behind GoF, of a love that defeats evil, but even love cannot cheat death.
1. Order in Chaos

**Love's Labour Lost**

**Scarletserpent**

**Disclaimer: Although this story follows the plot of the book/movie Goblet of Fire, the plot is my own. Everything belongs to Rowling and the producers of the movies. I am not selling it, or reproducing it for profit, I swear. I am not quite genius enough to work that out.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is fourteen and in a lot of trouble. When confusion and dark forces combine to make a daunting fourth year, who can Harry turn to as it all falls to pieces? The story behind the story, of a love that defeats evil, but even love cannot cheat death.**

**_Chapter One_: Order in Chaos**

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's voice thundered through the Great Hall, his cheeks turning a ruddy red in his fury. His eyes narrowed as he stared down a hundred children in search of one, The one, the one who had mattered greatly to the survival of the wizarding world since he was a boy of less than a year. The boy stood reluctantly, Hermione Granger giving him a veritable shove in the direction of the Headmaster. Cowed, came the first thought as he saw the expression on Harry's face, the boy was utterly cowed. It couldn't have been the boy who put his name in that goblet, he knew, he wasn't after eternal glory and he certainly wasn't completely thick in the head. But, if it wasn't him, then who could it be?

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cedric walked into the room,wherespinning and buzzing with enchanted trinkets that shimmered and glowed, much like the expressions on the face of one Fleur Delacoeur, who was gazing dreamily from the windowsill. Even Viktor Krum seemed to be congratulating himself, his usually stern expression softening into what could have been a smile. From the looks on their faces when he entered, his expression must have mirrored their own. He held his hand out to Krum and looked at his two rivals, "Good job then, eh? Looks like we're it."

Krum took his hand, giving it one firm pump, "It would seem that way."

Fleur slid from the windowsill, "It is a pleasure to meet you, monsieur...?"

"Diggory, Cedric Diggory," he replied, taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to it. Straightening up, he looked around the room, wondering where the professors were, after all, he had been the last champion chosen. He expected some reporter or another would show up, he had never really been a fan of paparazzi himself, even though he had never been famous enough to earn their time, he mused, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. Frankly, it hadn't been the thought of fame or even eternal glory that had drawn him to the contest, he had simply known when he saw the goblet and heard Dumbledore announce the need for a champion that it was his calling. There was something more than eternal glory afoot, of that he was certain; although how he knew was a mystery, he had never been incredibly talented in the area of divination.

A burst of yelling, in several tongues it seemed, drew him from his musings. He turned in time to see a white-faced Harry Potter heading towards the group of champions. The yelling increased as several of the wizarding world's most imposing people made their way down the stairs. Madame Maxine switched between French and English, seemingly frantic and Igor Karkaroff's scowl was dark and forbidding. Suddenly, Dumbledore surged forward, and more frantic exclamations ensued. Harry's eyes widened, he resembled a cornered beast, too frightened to do more than whisper and shake his head jerkily in response to the Headmaster's interrogation. So absorbed was Cedric in watching the reactions of the poor kid that it took him several moments to fully comprehend the situation. Harry Potter was the fourth Triwizard Champion.

Barty Crouch was making some speech about the clarity of the rules on the matter, it seemed that Harry would have to compete. The adults scrutinized Harry, some looking fearful and others disgusted, as the realization sank in. Harry's face became solemn, the frightened animal disappeared without a trace. Cedric wondered if this was the face he had worn when he had faced Voldemort when he was eleven. He remembered quite distinctly hearing his father raving about the boy who had broken the defenses he had helped build around the stone. Amos had even let his son help him with some of the simpler enchantments, often teaching him the more difficult ones. His father had always been like that, teaching him something new, expecting nothing less than perfection. Cedric wondered if the boy had actually found a way around the age line, perhaps an older friend had placed his name in for him. He noted the slight defiance in Harry's eyes, it was entirely possible that he had cheated his way into the tournament, who didn't want eternal glory, after all?

The teachers had turned their backs and Dumbledore was attempting in vain to soothe both Madame Maxine and Karkaroff in the same breath. Harry's face had once more turned ashen, he appeared about ready to faint or puke, or perhaps both. The slight trace of defiance had left his eyes, rendering him gaunt and sickly looking. At that point, Cedric would have bet his life on the fact that Harry had not, in fact, placed his name into that stupid goblet. Cedric paused, taking in the scene around him; Karkaroff had taken Krum and Madame Maxine was being led out by Fleur and Dumbledore.

He turned to face Harry, "Harry?" he asked quietly, desperately hoping the boy wasn't planning on losing dinner's pumpkin juice and shepherd's pie.

The Boy Who Lived looked up at him, the emptiness in his eyes betraying the smile on his face, "Cedric?" he replied, attempting to look a little less green and a little more champion-like.

Cedric found a smile creeping its way onto his face, "You all right then?" he asked softly.

Harry blushed, a full, red flush staining his cheeks and neck, "Sure... just fine." Looking at his toes, he attempted to regain at least a semblance of pride.

Hesitating, Cedric glanced around the room, "You didn't do it, did you?"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock, "of course not! Why would I want to enter the tournament? What would I have to gain?"

"Eternal glory?" Cedric hazarded, lifting a brow.

"Who needs eternal glory when I already have this infernally stupid scar?" he demanded, pushing aside his unruly fringe.

Cedric paused to consider, Harry was already famous of course. They did, however, say that fame was addictive, which he related to Harry.

"Addictive?" he scoffed. "More like repulsive. Who wants to be followed around and ogled for something that they can't even remember?" he paused, an amused smile creeping onto his face. He shook his head, looking Cedric in the eye, "I've already been through enough danger in my life, why would I need to add to it?"

Cedric laughed. Harry didn't seem proud enough to think that the skills of a fourth year would hold against the challenges he would face. Even then, he was right, why go in search of danger? Which was, ironically enough, exactly what Cedric himself had done entering the tournament. Funny, that. Turning back to Harry, he frowned, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. Someone else had to have done it then, after the World Cup he wasn't surprised. He shuddered remembering that night. Just recalling hearing Arthur Weasley asking where Harry was made him shiver. Losing Harry meant losing hope. The wizarding world didn't stand a chance without Potter, he knew. But who was going to save Harry?

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was losing it, he knew it. Dumbledore hadn't called his name, he hadn't seen a paper with his name come out of the Goblet of Fire, and he certainly wasn't having this bizarre conversation with Cedric Diggory. He wanted to sink into the floor in humiliation, this was too much. Why was it that he always ended up in these situations, anyway? It wasn't enough for him to have faced Voldemort three times and survived? He shivered. Someone was always after him. Always.

Diggory spoke, "Of course, Harry." His voice was a strange combination of pity and wonder. No doubt the other boy saw him as a freak and a cheater, he had heard the whispers. Cedric cocked his head, seeming to consider something. Suddenly, he felt the strong urge to defend himself, he hadn't put his name into the stupid Goblet and Cedric had to believe him.

"I didn't do it, Cedric," he deadpanned, staring him straight in the eye.

The taller boy seemed at a loss for words, and he looked down at him in confusion. Comprehension dawned, and his visage softened. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and murmured softly, "I know."

It was Harry's turn to be rendered speechless; Cedric believed him. He had absolutely no reason to, and yet he trusted that Harry was telling the truth. Harry gazed up at him in awe, what kind of character did it take to trust so blindly? To accept so easily? 'A very, very stupid one,' a part of him said. No, Cedric wasn't stupid, even if he was a Hufflepuff. He looked back up at the other boy, and whispered, "Thank you."

Cedric smiled down at him, there was no wonder why he had become a champion. Not only was he charismatic and brave, but he was compassionate as well. He deserved the honor. Harry was reminded of his precarious situation in the tournament. He didn't deserve Cedric's compassion, he had taken his glory. Some part of him argued that it hadn't actually been his fault, but Harry knew that it was always his fault in some manner. If it weren't, then he wouldn't be the Boy Who Lived. At that he grimaced, it was really an awful epithet.

"Harry?" Cedric's voice floated into his reverie. His head snapped up, Cedric was still holding his shoulder, his eyes filled with concern.

"Just woolgathering," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably under the other seeker's gaze. He had never felt fully comfortable in Cedric's presence since the match he lost due to the Dementors, but now the discomfort seemed multiplied tenfold. The other boy was handsome, strong and powerful, something that Harry was sure he never could be. Cedric's grey eyes searched his, asking questions that he didn't know the answers to.

"Ahh," Cedric sighed, releasing the younger teen.

An awkward silence settled over them. Harry felt a blush creeping up his neck once more, although for the life of him he had no idea why. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. After an agonizing minute, he peeked up through his fringe. Cedric was fixated on a spinning gold orb, making a circuit around the room. Harry was surprised to note the dark-haired boy had a faint pink tinging his cheeks. He was instantly jealous and nervous at the same time. Only Cedric could blush and look good doing it, and he suddenly felt like a fool for thinking it. The silence had stretched too far, he cleared his throat. "So."

Cedric's eyes left the orb, "So."

Feeling ridiculous, Harry quashed the nervous feeling and said, "I guess I'd best be going. Ron and Hermione will be wondering what's happened, what after all the excitement."

"Excitement," Cedric stated blankly. "Oh, yes, of course. I suppose I should be going as well, it's not every day a Hufflepuff is chosen for something like this." he said distractedly.

Harry looked at him dejectedly, "Yeah, sorry bout that, I don't mean to, y'know, steal Hufflepuff's thunder and whatnot."

"No, Harry, it isn't your fault, I know. My housemates will get over it, besides its not as if I'm not in the tournament. This whole thing was a mistake."

"A massive, coronary-inducing mistake," Harry muttered to himself.

Cedric chuckled, "Coronary-inducing? Yes, I suppose so." He said, considering. "Don't worry about it Harry, you will be absolutely fine."

Harry smiled up at him, thankful for whatever had made Cedric believe him. "Thanks Cedric. I'll, uh, see you later then?"

"Sure," the older boy replied. He opened his mouth, then gave Harry a considering glance and shut it, seeming to decide on, "See you around."

As the other boy left the room, Harry couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore hadn't been down to fetch him yet. Generally the headmaster wouldn't let a debate with Karkaroff and Madame Maxine allow him to be so lax. Shrugging, Harry made his way up the stairs to face his friends.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: So, this is a new thing for me, not writing per se, but this is a new kind of story. Because I will be following the book and movie the extent to which I can develop will have to be stretched, so bear with me if things aren't exactly as they are in the book or movie, because this is a bit of a combination move. I will try to be faithful to this story, it kind of just popped into my head, so please R & R, itreally helps when inspiration runs dry.**


	2. Turning of the Tides

**Love's Labour Lost**

**ScarletSerpent**

**Disclaimer: Although this story follows the plot of the book/movie Goblet of Fire, the plot is my own. Everything belongs to Rowling and the producers of the movies. I am not selling it, or reproducing it for profit, I swear. I am not quite genius enough to work that out.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is fourteen and in a lot of trouble. When confusion and dark forces combine to make a daunting fourth year, who can Harry turn to as it all falls to pieces? The story behind the story, of a love that defeats evil, but even love cannot cheat death.**

**Thank You to: _Bengermanx_ (I rather liked that phrase too Glad you like it so far :-) ; _dairygirl _(Thanks! I think those expressions are a really important part of his character) ; _sparklingdiamond180_ (Thanks! Keep reading.) ; _Matchstick Fighter_ (Thanx for reviewing! I will write as fast as I can!) ; _ESP_ (Yeah, I read the books a long time ago. Unfortunately JK Rowling did such a good job that I would be hard pressed to write the story I want to write following the book. :-( Sorry if that is disappointing.) ; _truthfulchaos_ (I know, the reason I decided to write a Harry/Cedric fic was because I couldn't find any! I hope this one does the pairing justice. Thank you for the encouragement!) ; _Ravenclaw Rocks_ (This fic was the first thing that popped into my head after watching the movie the first time... The woman behind you may have been an incarnation of me- I giggled through the bridge scene too! I changed the rating to T, thoughit may be M in the future.) ; _SimplyTurquoise_ (Thanks for reviewing! I like Harry/Cedric, even if its kind of a strange thought because of the time frame. I hope you will keep reading, though!) ; _rockstarhobbit_ (Glad to know you will keep reading! Thank you for the review.) ; _LJSkywalker_ (Yes, this is a Harry/Cedric, a pairing that there isn't enough of out there in my opinion... especially after that movie scene! ;-) ; _Beautiful Orubus_ (Thank you for reviewing! I love this story too much to stop right now :-) _Kari-Demon_ (I'm glad you like it and put me on your updates! Now I know I'll have someone who reads it, haha. Thanks for the encouragement!) ; _carla_ (Thank you! I'm so glad you reviewed!) ; _wild wolf free17_ (Thanks! Hope you read on.)**

**A/N: I have decided that this story will ultimately follow the movie. I know that is disappointing to the more avid readers out there, but the book has so much detail that it would be difficult to follow the plot that I have outlined. I'm sorry, I have read the book, and I think they're all amazing; JK Rowling has inspired me to become the best author I can be. However, as this story has to fall within a time frame that has already been written, I am going to have to change things. The movie gives me a good outline, and I will stick to those scenes.**

**And so my friends, off we go once more...**

**_Chapter Two_: Turning of the Tides**

To say that Ronald Weasley was furious would be a severe understatement. He was beyond rage, ire and fury; he was a seething mass of anger, entirely without an outlet. After watching his so-called best mate walk smugly from the Great Hall, no doubt rejoicing in his selection for eternal glory, not that the other boy needed it, Ron had stalked from the room. He was shortly followed by Hermione, who simply buzzed with questions, not the least important of which was,

"How did he do it?"

Ron stared glumly ahead, not bothering to dignify the question with a response. Harry was obviously much more brilliant than either of them had anticipated. It begged a question or two: if Harry had hidden his talents from them, what else could he have lied about? What other things could he have hidden? Mouth set in a mutinous line, he brushed past Hermione, ignoring her onslaught, and escaped into the nearest chair. Sinking into the plush red velvet, he stared vaguely at the wall. How could Harry just, ignore him? They had been to Hell and back together.

Suddenly, the common room exploded around him, as the occupants of Gryffindor Tower entered, debating heatedly. Questions were hurled back and forth, arms and hands gesticulated wildly. It wasn't until Neville Longbottom responded hotly to an accusation by Seamus Finnigan, "He didn't do it! Harry's too honest." that Ron let the white hot anger take hold.

"Of course he did it," Ron stated smoothly, rising from the comfort of the chair. "Harry has always been better than us, and what better way to prove it?"

A buzz of whispers echoed around the room, Ron was Harry's best friend, wouldn't he know? Seamus was the first to respond, "That's what I was sayin', y'know. The git's gotten himself a swelled head from all the attention."

Ron seethed in anger, "Too good for us. Too good for Gryffindor. You'd think he was Godric himself, risen from the grave, the way he acts." It was clear from the expression on his face that he was just beginning, "Putting on all his fancy airs. Pretending he doesn't like the fame, the _glory_ of it all. Acting all caring and brave, honest and true, all to hide what he really thinks of us. He put his name in the Goblet to show us how superior he is. If he's a Gryffindor, I'm a toad." Ron's face turned a mottled red, "that _bastard_ should have been in Slytherin."

At that, the room stilled into an utter silence; to accuse Harry of being a Slytherin was akin to saying the boy was Dark. Perhaps that's what he was alluding to. And, after all, wouldn't Ron know?

"Well, you're doing a pretty damned good imitation of one yourself, your Toadiness." Hermione rose, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I don't believe for a moment that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire," she leaned close to his face, taking him by the shoulders, her voice wavering with the force of her words, "and neither do you." She pushed him firmly back into the chair.

With that, she stalked out.

Ron shook his head, she was too weak to see it, still blinded by the brilliance that was Harry Potter, but he wasn't fooled any longer. He faced his housemates, and opened his mouth to speak, only to hear a voice coming from the portrait: Harry. At the sound of his best friend's voice, he swept the room with a quelling gaze, and escaped up the stairwell, Seamus and Dean trailing in his wake.

The actual confrontation was somewhat less than the rampaging fury that he was sure would occur. Harry seemed utterly confused, then completely irate. There was no way Ron was falling for that innocent charade this time. After his final farewell of "piss off", Ron had turned over to contemplate how it had become this way. He and Harry had been best friends, no, more than that. They had been brothers. Ron had shared everything from his family to his darkest secrets with Harry. He had loved him. He shut his eyes, blocking out reality.

How could Harry leave him behind?

With that thought, a seed of doubt wiggled into his brain and began to stew- the way that evil always seems to begin.

Confusion. It was a state of being that Harry had been inhabiting for a week now, and it seemed it was there to stay. He had become testy and snappish, spoiling for a fight, for anything that would erase the awful static feeling. Every time he saw Ron he wanted to go straight for the other boy's throat, but always stopped himself just in time; he wasn't Malfoy. The tension had mounted to an all time high, and Harry was restless, sick of the dirty looks and mocking airs. The scowls and heated looks weren't just from Ron either, most of Gryffindor and half of the rest of Hogwarts was awash with newly minted anti-Potter personas, and it was getting old quickly.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who stuck by his side, encouraging him and making certain he didn't kill Ron. Of course, she had to be on Ron's side too, it wasn't fair to stick her in the middle as they had. After one particularly nasty encounter, she had finally stormed off, complaining of being used like a messenger owl. Harry rarely saw Cedric, so there was no comfort to be sought there. The two had entirely different schedules, as Cedric was three years older than him. It was all Harry could do to remember that he had at least one staunch supporter in Cedric, and that hope nearly died every time he saw the hatred in the eyes of Ron, or the disappointment in Ginny's.

The days seemed to crawl by at a pace slower than that of a snail, classes and homework left unchecked by friends. Harry felt himself sinking deeper into the stresses of school and the tournament that he was meant to compete in. It was a week before the first challenge, and he was up to his ears in 8, 10 and 12- inch parchments on various potions, herbs and transfiguration spells. The only bright spot on the horizon was his visit to Hagrid's at seven. He knew that Hagrid wouldn't cast the blame at his feet without evidence, not after being thrown out in much the same way himself when he went to Hogwarts.

A howling wind swept from the Forbidden Forest as Harry made his way to Hagrid's hut, trudging through piles of fallen leaves. Harry wrapped his robes tighter around himself, clutching his Invisibility Cloak closer to himself. It was one thing to be asked to Hagrid's for tea, at least one knew that there would be deadly substances and rock-hard biscuits involved, but he needed his Cloak, which meant some kind of adventure, and with Hagrid, adventure was never a good thing.

Harry bit his lip and knocked forcefully on the door of the gamekeeper's hut. Barking and a few loud thumps echoed within, the sounds of Hagrid and his, er, lovely pet Fang, no doubt. The door swung open, a shadow falling over Harry's slight form as Hagrid came out, dressed in the strangest attire. An orange flower the size of Harry's head was pinned to his jacket, and he smelled strangely of oil and aftershave. Massive amounts of aftershave, Harry thought to himself, coughing into his Cloak.

"Are yeh ready to get on then there, Harry?" the enormous man asked, the steps creaking as he made his way down and towards the Forest.

The Forest, Harry knew he should have suspected this whole secrecy thing would involve the dangerous looking woods. "Er, Hagrid?" he ventured, half-jogging to keep with the giant strides of the large man. Hagrid seemed distracted, asking him questions that he responded to warily. Something very strange was underway, that he knew after noting that Hagrid had indeed combed his hair. Something very strange indeed.

A voice from ahead caught Hagrid's attention. He gave Harry one backwards glance, telling him to put on the Cloak, and motioned him forward. After watching Hagrid and Madame Maxine "greeting" eachother, he was moved... to puke in disgust, of course. It wasn't until he heard the sounds of rattling chains and roaring that he found himself looking up from the ground. The strange trio made their way towards the noises, and Harry gasped. Howling winds from the Forbidden Forest, of course not, that was too tame. Dragons. What a game.

Harry made his way from the Forest in a daze, having left Hagrid to his large love. Shaking his head, he wondered just how he had gotten into this particular situation. Nearly killed at the Quidditch World Cup, his name coming out of the red flames of the Goblet of Fire, his housemates hated him and now the dragons. Heavens knew what he was supposed to do with them. Probably play muggle football. That would fit with the absurdity of the entire state of affairs. He needed to think.

He headed towards the field, stopping to borrow one of the school's standard brooms, the quidditch pitch was the one place he could always find solace. He kicked off from the ground, reveling in the freedom of flying. For a boy who had once been a muggle, flying was one thing that would never lose its magic. He would never forget the feeling of the wind whipping through his hair, which was, he had convinced himself, the real reason that he never brushed it. Looping around the keeper goals at the end of the field, he looked out into the inky black night sky. When he was this high from the ground it wasn't hard to imagine he was looping through the stars, weaving through the universe, threading through eternity. Dragons. He shook his head tiredly, how to defeat a dragon?

Looking around the pitch, he remembered the one game he had lost. The image of dementors came flooding back to him, that feeling of having the life slowly sucked out of him. It was enough to make him waver on his broom. He looked down to where Malfoy and his cronies had attempted to recreate his fear and snorted, what complete gits. So absorbed was he in this train of thought that he entirely missed the figure watching him from the shadows.

Cedric watched Harry weave across the pitch, laughing to himself and making false grabs for a nonexistent snitch. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen the boy look more carefree. It must be difficult, he thought, to have the weight of a world on one's shoulders, and at only fourteen. When he was fourteen he had been admittedly brilliant, but even the expectations of Amos Diggory didn't quite compare to the expectations of the entire Wizarding World. His father may demand perfection, but the wizarding community demanded Harry's life. Watching Harry at that moment, arcing through the air, Cedric was certain he would never have guessed that Harry was anything other than a beautiful creature of the skies.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing and sending your encouragement, it really helped! I am going to try to update on Sundays, because everyone needs a bit of a pick-me-up before Monday, eh? Thank you all again! Keep up the encouragement, please, it brightens my day every time I see a review in my mailbox. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Potter Stinks and Cedric Winks

**Love's Labour Lost**

**ScarletSerpent**

**Disclaimer: Although this story follows the plot of the book/movie Goblet of Fire, the plot is my own. Everything belongs to Rowling and the producers of the movies. I am not selling it, or reproducing it for profit, I swear. I am not quite genius enough to work that out.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is fourteen and in a lot of trouble. When confusion and dark forces combine to make a daunting fourth year, who can Harry turn to as it all falls to pieces? The story behind the story, of a love that defeats evil, but even love cannot cheat death.**

**Reviewer Responses: _Gwaihiril_ (Thank youuuuuu, having yours as the first review I got after updating really made me smile. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, so the Cedric and Harry at the end is for you.) ; _ESP_ (You are going to be one of those thorns in my side aren't you:-) I mean that in the absolutely most loving way. I am reading it over again, that was a stupid mistake that I apologize for. My bad. And thank you for reviewing, even if I am a _tad_ melodramatic.) ; _wild wolf free17_ (I'm glad you liked it:-) ; _dairygirl_ ( I'm glad you liked the bit at the end, it made me smile. And, ooooh yes, our wonderful friend Ron will get his comeuppance...oh yes.) ; _tmelange_ (Thank you for BOTH reviews, I'm glad you like it!) ; _littleflower2004_ (Ahh, you see, that was my predicament after watching the movie. I went out searching for some Harry/Cedric, and I bet you can guess what happened. I had to write one, it was calling to me. :-) I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you for the encouragement!) ; _SpiffyMoogle_ (You know, I have a friend who gets reviews like that all the time, and you are my first. So thank you for the threats of mutation and other dire consequences! I am trying my very hardest on this one:-) Thanks for the, er, encouragement?) ; _cleasmile_ (Your review made me smile, a lot. I have one person who mentioned the Summoning Charm bit, and they were not half as nice about it. Thank you for pointing it out, I did go back and fix it! I'm really glad that you like the fic, it was begging to be written! Thanks for everything:-) ; _truthfulchaos _(Thank youuuu! I'm really glad you liked it!) ; _Lilas_ (Thank youthank you thank youuuuu! I totally understand being a new HP/CD fan, I was after I watched the movie too. It adds a whole new element knowing where its going, doesn't it? I'm really glad you like it!) ; _MaireadInish_ (Thank you a billion! I will finish this fic, no matter what. I really love this pairing! Thanks again!)**

**A/N: I have an apology to make. I have fixed the error concerning the Summoning Charm being used before Harry used it. Sorry times one million! I know I'm not following book format, but I should at least know that much:-( Feeling the chagrin. But, I did fix it. So, thank you to ESP and cleasmile for pointing it out. My bad. On a different note,I have added another day in between Harry learning the charm and the first task, which I have so rudely pointed out in the middle of a chapter! Bad author, very bad. I hate it, but I never read the beginning authors notes, so ifhaving that reminder may avert certain reader's wrath, I will do it. Aaaand...**

**On with the show!**

**_Chapter Three_: Potter Stinks and Mad-Eye Winks**

The badges appeared almost overnight, beginning with Malfoy and his cronies in Slytherin and spreading through the school like wildfire. It seemed that everyone wanted a piece of Harry's humiliation. They winked at him from the robes of Ravenclaws and Gryfffindors alike; even the most easygoing Hufflepuffs had donned the badges, every member of their house wearing one except for Cedric. Harry walked through a sea of them, head down so as to avoid having to look into the eyes of the people who once thought him a hero. Hypocrites.

The only good thing the badges had brought about was in potions class that morning, when Malfoy had finally gotten his comeuppance from the end of Harry's wand. Served the bloody bastard right for enlarging her teeth. He gritted his teeth, the dual curse and insult had served its purpose, Harry was feeling more alone than he had in weeks. It was one thing to blame Harry for this mess, but the bushy haired witch had nothing to do with it. At least Ron wasn't wearing one. Not that the other boy hadn't laughed at him over the whole ordeal, but he wasn't betraying him so overtly. For that, Harry was grateful.

Harry heard a muffled snicker and then another, and someone's muted comment in response. Looking up briefly he decided that he wished he hadn't. A group of Hufflepuffs was gathered to his right, and fifteen Potter Stinks badges greeted his gaze. Hazarding a second glance at the group, he saw Cedric among them, his expression a mixture of apology and pity. Harry humphed, he didn't need anyone's pity, especially not the name of the person who's name was on the stupid badges in the first place.

Something niggled at the back of his brain when he saw him. Cedric hadn't immediately written him off. He owed the other boy for that much at least. Dragons. He looked back down at the stony path, gathering the much vaunted Gryffindor courage to brave a gaggle of angry Hufflepuffs. It sounded weak even to his own ears. Straightening his shoulders, he walked over to the group resolutely, with eyes for Cedric only.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Poor Harry. Cedric hadn't been able to get the mantra out of his head since the day those infernal badges had appeared on the Slytherins' chests. He had begged his housemates to just forget it, Harry hadn't even wanted to be in the tournament. However, thanks to the never-failing Hufflepuff loyalty there they stood, on the robes of every house member. He hoped that Harry had seen that he wasn't wearing one. Nevermind that it would take an incredibly vain person to wear a badge that supported oneself like that. And incredibly bad sportsmanship.

He heard a whisper and a muffled snicker in return, and looked over at his housemates. Their gaze was fixed on the subject of his thoughts. Hearing the tone in the whispers that were gathering force in the group surrounding him, he attempted to quell them with a glare. His housemates were aware of, if confused over, his stand on the whole Harry Potter issue. This was all getting way out of hand. The younger boy looked up from his ever fixed gaze on the ground, regarding the group with a quick glance of confusion then understanding. His pace didn't accelerate, nor did it slow as he made his way past the group of his rival's staunchest supporters. For that, Cedric's admiration of the Boy Wonder went up a few notches. Then Harry paused, regarding him briefly, then lowering his head angrily. Cedric winced, his emotions were usually written all over his face, Hufflepuffs never generally had a reason to hide their thoughts. Harry, regarded the ground intently, seeming to have an intense inner struggle, then straightened resolutely.

Suddenly, Harry's gaze locked with his. Green with grey. He couldn't have looked away, and for the life of him he had no idea why. Harry's eyes never wavered from his, he ignored every sneer and snarky comment that came his way as he waded through a group of people who seemed to hate him. Once again Cedric was left wondering if this was how the boy looked when he faced Voldemort. If it was, then the boy was either raving mad or the bravest person he'd ever met. Cedric smiled vaguely at the other boy, his eyes were really remarkable. The most stunning shades of emerald and forest green, with just a touch of gold.

At the sound of the other boy's voice he shook himself from his reverie. He looked around at his housemates who were, by the looks of things, going to either attempt murder or at least scare the pants off of the poor kid. Laughing a little at the antics of his friends, reminiscent of the Slytherins, he agreed to talk to Harry alone. He wondered what on earth the boy thought he was doing, entering a veritable snake pit like this. Again, his housemates seemed to take on their most Slytherin qualities. Harry was talking, but all he could seem to focus on were those eyes. Heavens, those eyes.

Wait just a second. Dragons? What was Harry going on about? The first task! Dragons! Oh dear. Cedric watched the other boy go away after he had thanked him for the information. It absolutely smacked of cheating, knowing the first task. Then again, he supposed, the Triwizard Tournament had likely been played this way forever. He couldn't believe that everyone else knew though. What if Harry hadn't told him? He would have been screwed sideways without a hope of survival. Now he had the tools to possibly win this task. And it was all thanks to Harry. As he watched the receding figure of his so-called rival he marveled again at the character he had shown. Harry was more mature than most people gave him credit for. Even if he had hexed Malfoy earlier. Totally served the arsehole right.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry smiled to himself, settling into a chair in his common room. He felt better having told Cedric about the dragons. Afterwards he had cornered Ron and given him a firm piece of his mind over the whole dragon bit. Not that it appeared that Ron had given a shit, he and Seamus had gone off chatting like best pals after his pronouncement. What a bloody lot of tripe. Harry grumbled to himself, muttering as he contemplated the many ways to castrate said bullheaded Gryffindor, and his Irish cohort. The autumn wind whipped his hair into further disarray as he walked around with his customary bowed head.

Dragons. Good God. He had finally gotten down to wondering what in Gods name he was to do about a dragon. Hermione had dragged him down to the library every night of the past week, searching for a way to subdue a dragon, almost entirely without avail. Dragons were an ancient species and behind every old creature, there were years of evolution and defensive magic. He rubbed his eyes wearily, late nights in the library. So this was life without fun. Life without Ron. He shook the thought from his head. Who needed that stubborn git anyhow? He had managed to turn almost all of his house against him.

Speaking of people who were against him, Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he replayed the image of a white ferret, bouncing along to the tune of Professor Moody's wand. He sighed. There was nothing better than having one's enemy shoved down the pants of his large crony in the form of a small weasel-like animal. His day had improved tenfold after that. Professor Moody had clued him into a way to defeat the dragon. Quidditch. Of course, Harry was almost entirely invincible on broomstick, barring the presence of dementors. At least, that's what he was told. He blushed a bit at the thought.

"Harry!" a girl's voice came from somewhere to his right. He turned to see Hermione rushing headlong towards him. She glanced warily around the common room, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Have you gotten any more ideas on how to beat the dragon?"

He smiled and said one word, that brought their entire night down to one simple spell, "Quidditch."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: I hate people who stick authors notes right in the middle of chapters, so I am a complete and total hypocrite. This part is impossible in the book, as the night he learns the Accio spell is the night before the first task. However, as this is my story, I'm adding another day between them, so I can stick this bit in. Okay? Apologies for the interruption.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Harry groaned, looking down at his potion that had turned a rancid yellow. This was what came of having no friends, not that he didn't like Neville, but the boy was hopeless in potions. He glanced over at Hermione, who was mouthing something about a feather or maybe it was heather, either way, it was too late to tell. Standing beside her was Ron, who had a smirk on his face to rival a Malfoy; if Harry's looks could kill, Ron would have been face first in his perfectly colored potion. A rank odor began emanating through the room, and suddenly Professor Snape was behind him, peering over his shoulder into the cauldron. Harry winced as the professor glared down at him, at least when he was with Ron their potions didn't reek of rotten eggs and sour milk.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Snape began, his sarcasm crawling up the back of Harry's neck. He looked down his crooked nose at Harry, and then Neville. "Day before jitters, Mr. Potter?" he snorted with undisguised disgust, "Pack up your things, you will be joining me for a detention, to remake the potion correctly. Mr. Longbottom, your presence will not be required at this detention as I doubt you could make the potion correctly even with your wits straight." At Harry's plain ire, he simply narrowed his eyes, "Seven o' clock one week from tonight, Potter. Do not be late."

The utter lack of sympathy that he received for his detention the day before his task was discouraging. Even Neville seemed to have turned against him, undoubtedly upset about Snape's comment on his potion-making skills. Hermione said that he should have been minding his potion in any case, so it was really his fault that he had the detention in the first case. Although, she had said that Snape was being, rather 'excessive' in his reprimands. Harry snorted, excessive? The man had it out for him, and it was grossly unfair. Ron would have understood. Except that he had stood there, laughing at him silently from behind his cauldron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The night before the first task found Cedric wandering the halls of Hogwarts. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was nervous, incredibly nervous. At least he knew what the task was. That wasn't much of a comfort actually, he thought, considering he had to face a dragon. Honestly. Good God, he was thankful Harry had told him. Not that it made sleeping at night any easier, but there was still the planning time. Valuable plannin... His thoughts were cut off by a whooshing noise, as a pillow whizzed by his head. He froze, certainly it wasn't natural forpillows to be floating like that in empty hallways. No, not floating, it had flown right by him. Before he could whip his wand from his robes he heard a muffled noise and the pillow was suddenly gone. Quite gone. Muffled noises came from the place where it had disappeared.

"Stupid pillow, stupid stupid charm, damn it," he heard, as he stepped towards the invisible pillow. He reached down tentatively.

"AAAAHH!" An invisible mass came hurtling from the ground, knocking him over completely and landing on top of him. Cedric opened his eyes cautiously, afraid that one of the ghosts had taken on an invisible form, or something more sinister. What he saw had him stifling a sudden outburst of laughter. Harry Potter was staring at him, wide-eyed in complete shock. Actually, Harry Potter's head was staring at him, although he couldn't see the rest of him, he certainly could feel the other boy's weight.

"OmigodI'msosorryCedric, Iddntseeyouthere," Harry was up and would have gotten farther if he hadn't tripped on the edge of the cloak that had kept him invisible. He landed in a mass of raven hair and semi-invisibility that had him looking as though he had one leg, one arm and half a head. It was really the most adorable thing Cedric had ever seen.

Cedric lifted himself off the floor, brushing off his robes discreetly, and made his way over to the fallen boy. "Er, Harry?" he ventured, crouching down to make sure the other boy was okay. One eyelid opened warily, revealing a glimpse of Harry's emerald gaze, before shutting again, as if denying the reality of the situation. Cedric's mouth twitched when it opened once more and he heard the boy sigh wearily. Cedric reached down as the boy attempted to turn himself around, "Don't try, you're hopelessly twisted up in this... Invisibility Cloak? Merlin, do you know how rare these are?" Cedric's eyes became round with comprehension.

The other boy sighed sullenlyagain, "Yeah, I know."

Cedric had to fight a smile again. Poor Harry. "Let me help you out with that," he offered, and between the two of them the cloak became a mass of shimmering silver and Harry became whole.

A blush crept its way up Harry's neck as Cedric helped him up, "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Cedric replied, a smile playing across his lips. His gaze wandered to the pillow on the ground, "Inventing a new type of pillow fight?" he wondered aloud, raising his eyebrow at the embarrassed boy.

Harry looked at the pillow, quickly averting his gaze from Cedric's, "N-not exactly, no." he replied. "Practicing the Summoning Charm."

Cedric's other eyebrow joined the first, "In the middle of the night in an empty hallway?"

A slight smile crept onto Harry's face, "Yes, well, the first task is tomorrow morning, you know."

Cedric's mind worked furiously, how on earth could he use the Summoning Charm... oh, right. "Your broom, eh?"

Harry looked up, surprised, "Yeah, spent most of last night figuring it out with Hermione."

"Good idea, really," Cedric said, regarding the pillow intently.

"Hermione came up with it," Harry replied, still basking a bit in the older boy's praise. It was nice to be appreciated for something, anything would do these days. He stifled a yawn, wondering what time it was.

Cedric's head snapped up at the sound. "It's past midnight, Harry.You really ought to get a bit of sleep. Dragons tomorrow and all."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry replied reluctantly. "Well, goodnight then." He turned around, and picked up his cloak and pillow.

"Night, Harry," Cedric's smile widened a bit as he saw the hesitancy of the other boy's steps. "Oh, and Potter?"

Harry turned around, something hopeful in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Good luck tomorrow," Cedric replied with a wink, and turned to go.

Harry's jaw dropped, and after a moment he remembered to reply, "You too!"

Both Harry and Cedric made their way to bed with smiles on their faces, despite the gloom that lay in the day ahead.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: So, this is up a little later than I had intended, but its still Sunday. I blame the flu, grandparents and a little bit of laziness on my part. :-) Or maybe a lot of laziness. So, thank you all those who reviewed, it makes my day so much better when I read them. Please continue to give me encouragement, or at least reply to what you're reading if you don't like it. I'm a big girl, I think I can take it. :-) Thanks again! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Of Dragons and Detentions

**Love's Labour Lost**

**ScarletSerpent**

**Disclaimer: Although this story follows the plot of the book/movie Goblet of Fire, the plot is my own. Everything belongs to Rowling and the producers of the movies. I am not selling it, or reproducing it for profit, I swear. I am not quite genius enough to work that out.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is fourteen and in a lot of trouble. When confusion and dark forces combine to make a daunting fourth year, who can Harry turn to as it all falls to pieces? The story behind the story, of a love that defeats evil, but even love cannot cheat death.**

**Reviewer Responses: _tmelange_ (I'm glad you think I portrayed their interaction well, I always worry when I put them in situations together, y'know? Thanks for reviewing!) ; _MaireadInish_ (Ahh yes, needless to say I have fallen in love with Cedric in this story, he's such a sweet guy, it would be impossible for Harry not to like him, right? Haha. Thanks for reviewing!) ; _wild wolf free17_ (Aww, thank you! I'm not too concerned about them, maybe you're right, they are jealous:-) Thank you for the encouragement, it really made me smile!) ; _dairygirl_ (Yeah, Cedric is such a sweetie, isn't he? I 3 him to pieces! Andawkward Harry is the best Harry, before he goes all teenage hormonal. Haha. Thanks for reviewing again!) ; _dark vampire_ (Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story! It makes me so happy when people review, so thank you!) ; _animegurl088_ (Thanks! I will update every Sunday!) ; _ST_ (Don't you love it when you get the fuzzy feeling pairing? I do too. Thanks for reviewing!) ; _ME_ (Thank YOU for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it.) ; _littleflower2004_ (Thank you! Your review made me smile.If you do write that fic, definitely let me know, I'd love to read it!) ; _EA Simpson_ (I love Cedric in general, haha. Thank you for reviewing!) ; _sparklingdiamond 180_ (Haha, I rather liked the wink myself. Thanks for revewing again!) ; _Arrianne_ ( :-) glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!) ;_ truthfulchaos_ (I had a smile positively pasted to my face after reading your review. You are so sweet! I am so glad that you don't mind me taking some artistic license, because after all, it is fanfiction, right? I'm so glad that my story brightens your day. Just so you know, your review brightened my week!) ; _Gwaihiril _(Big smiles. I'm really glad you liked the chapter. The Harry/Cedric interaction was really important in this chapter, because of what happens in chapter 4, which I hope you like just as much, or maybe more? Thank you uber much for reviewing again!) ; _LJSkywalker_ (Haha, I read your review and thought "wow, me too". This story started out as a bit of a whim, but it really has started to grow on me. Thank you for reviewing!) ; _cleasmile_ (Ahh yes. Harry is far too trusting, I know. I have kind of modeled him after me when I was fourteen. Completely unsure of what I was doing, and I really thought that the world was coming to me on a silver platter. Nothing could happen to me. Good thing Cedric's a good guy, right? Sorry if it seemed a little choppy, I wrote each section at separate times, and I have never been very good with transitions. I'm afraid this one has a lot of the same problem. I hate romance fics like that too. The characters take one look at eachother and fall in love. This chapter may seem like its jumping the gun a bit, but there is waaaaay more ahead. And not many more major time jumps either. Haha. Thanks for reviewing again!) ; _runandHyde_ (I really liked the Invisible Cloak bit too, Cedric and Harry are too cute. Don't worry, glaring usually spurs me right into action. And glomp is quite the beginning to a review, I must say. :-) Thank you for taking the time to review!).**

**A/N: Whew! So, this chapter has been begging to be written since I began this fic, but I heldback for a little while. It's funny, because as I was writing it, I could just feel all of it. Drugged Cedricended upbeinga very interesting character, moreso than I had originally pictured him. I have taken some artistic license in this one, with most of it really. Okay, all of it then! But, as truthfulchaos pointed out, it is fanfiction. Having said that...**

**On with the show!**

**_Chapter Four_: Of Dragons and Detentions**

One, two, three. Turn. One, two, three. Turn. Harry paced back and forth in the champions tent, the roars and shrieks of the crowd resonating like a sonorous charm in his head. His palms were slick as he wrung his hands. He tried to focus on his task, on his accio, but the word stuck in his mouth and his eyes wandered to the opening where the tumultuous noise came from. Cedric. The other boy's name was a mantra in his mind. Cedric was far older than Harry, he knew how to take care of himself. Harry's mind refused to accept that fact, though, and so he found himself pacing. It was possible, he considered, that the sounds of barking, the roars of a ferocious magical beast and the oohs and ahhs of the crowd were what worried him. He did not stop to wonder why it was that he was more concerned about Cedric's task than his own.

Suddenly, the crowd became utterly silent. An agonizing few seconds passed, and Harry paused, ear cocked towards the tent flap. A loud howl began and echoed through the crowd, a sentiment of simultaneous congratulation and relief. Harry's shoulders sagged and he bowed his head. Stupid Cedric, give him a heart attack why not? He headed towards his small changing area and sat down heavily. The sighs and roars of the crowd as Fleur and Krum each faced their dragons and succeeded barely registered. Cedric had survived. Thank God. Now he could worry about his own task. Except that he didn't. He had become completely numb with shock. Hungarian Horntail. Firebolt. Accio. Firebolt. Cedric. Champion. Accio. Accio. Accio! A mantra of words tumbled through his head.

They were ready for him. He felt for his wand for reassurance. Dragons. He humphed slightly. Just before he headed out, he looked back at the hospital tent where Cedric and the others had gone after their tasks.

Maybe muggles had the right of it after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cedric lay on a bed in the newly conjured Hospital tent, his cheek burning as he clutched the golden egg to his chest. Madame Pomfrey had rubbed on a soothing salve his seventh year potions class had just recently made. Snape had made some vague inside joke about this being the time of year for burns. Only Cedric and his closest friends had understood. Who knew Snape had a sense of humor?

He was in a daze. His friends had been in, only to be disappointed by his complete lack of response to their congratulations and concerns. They had all left reluctantly when Pomfrey had shooed them away, clucking and tsking her worry at Cedric's state of shock. Cedric's eyes wandered down to the golden egg in his arms. He clutched it tighter to his body. A loud cry came from the crowd outside.

"HARRY!" he heard a girl's voice. The rest was drowned out by a loud groaning of the crowd.

Harry? Oh God, Harry! Cedric sat straight up, relinquishing the viselike grip on his prize. He set it down on the bed, swinging his legs around. Harry was facing his dragon. From what he knew, Hungarian Horntails were vicious, he had overheard Hagrid and Charlie Weasley talking about this one. A mother. If this mother was anything like his father then Harry was in for one hell of a ride. He peeked out the makeshift tent's flap, watching as the dragon pulled and yanked on its chain. A small item was flying from Hogwarts, almost completely unnoticed by the crowd. Harry's Firebolt.

"Good boy, Harry," Cedric muttered to himself, a smile gracing his features for the first time since the night before.

"Wh-" he heard a bustle of confusion behind him, and suddenly she was there behind him, her hand on his shoulder, "Mr.Diggory! What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Madame Pomfrey glared down her nose at him. Funny how she could do that at nearly a foot shorter than him.

Cedric looked back out the tent flap and simply pointed, watching as Harry arced across the sky just ahead of the Horntail. "Harry," was all he had to say.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him, startled by the emotion she heard in the boy's voice. "Yes, Potter," she watched the dragon nearly miss the boy. "Don't worry your head over him, he'll come out on top, he always doe..." she was cut off by the gargantuan noise coming from the stands.

Cedric started, a small cry escaping his throat. The dragon had broken loose from the chain. Harry's life was in danger. He reeled, the drugging effect of the salve finally kicking in. Once again, all he managed to say was, "Harry," before he fell towards the ground in a dead drop.

Madame Pomfrey caught the boy, lifting him back to his bed with a levitation charm. She lowered him onto the bed, tucking the sheets over him gently. After brushing a lock of his hair back from his forehead she stepped back, regarding the boy with curiousity. The things people did and said when they were drugged. The boy turned slightly in his sleep when a loud cry came from the crowd.

Harry Potter had defeated his dragon.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

One week later

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Stupid git," he mumbled to himself, kicking at the polished floors of the tower floors. It was 6:50, he only had ten minutes to descend to the dungeons, a ten minutes that he spent mumbling to the floor and walls, the portraits watching him all the way.

He rapped the door of the dungeon, a little forcefully as his knuckles came away sore. Hearing movements within, Harry stepped backwards, almost tripping over the carpet leading to the room. He stumbled backwards, hoping briefly that the dungeon floors were not as hard as they looked, and fell, into something distinctly softer than a floor, and distinctly more vertical.

Disoriented, Harry felt a pair of arms steadying him. A voice spoke, close enough so he could feel soft puffs of air on his ear, "Steady there, Harry." Startled, Harry attempted to whirl around, but quickly lost his footing, ending up entirely in the arms of the person behind him.

He was gazing into some very familiar grey eyes, the ones he had been seeking out for a week. Cedric looked bemused, a small smile gracing his features, and a hint of concern in his eyes. Harry's mouth opened and closed several times; he felt incredibly foolish, like one of those goldfish on display in a pet store. "Harry?" Cedric asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

His face was too close, Harry thought. His mouth was going dry, how he hated these inadvertent awkward situations. He shook his head, clearing his throat, "S-s-sure," he cleared his throat again, "Just fine." His voice cracked on the final syllable. Perfect timing for a hormonal outbreak. Absolutely perfect.

Cedric's face lit up with amusement, he stifled a laugh, watching the younger boy go red in his embarrassment. Although Harry was undoubtedly adorable when he blushed, he decided to put the boy out of his misery, only to be interrupted by a shadow falling over them.

Snape was standing in the doorway of his lab, glaring at them, "This is not the place for a clandestine rendezvous, boys." They jumped apart as if burned, both attempting to clarify the damning situation, but Snape waved off their comments with, "I don't care. Now, get in here."

Glaring mutinously at the old bat, Harry made his way into the Chamber of the Greasy-Haired Demon... who needed Voldemort's secret chamber, when you could have Snape's? He would almost rather face a reincarnation of Riddle than go through a whole extra hour with Snape, particularly tonight. Cedric looked at him and shrugged, who understood Snape anyway? The man was obviously nutters.

"I was going to have Mr. Diggory supervise your detention, Mr. Potter," Snape let out a long-suffering sigh. "However, in light of recent _events_ perhaps that is not the most enlightened proposal."

Harry blushed to his toes again, "Really, sir, that is fine, we weren't, uh, that is to say..." after his voice cracked a second time he gave up, who cared what the cretin thought anyhow?

"What he means is that there is nothing going on between Harry and myself," Cedric explained, his voice not, Harry noticed with a trace of envy, cracking every other syllable.

The professor rose an eyebrow, "Well, I have things that need attending to," he gazed over towards a spot on the wall. "Fine," he decided after a moment. "I will return in one hour. I expect the potion to be prepared correctly, bottled, on my desk at the time of my return. I know you are hopeless at potions, Mr. Potter, but do try to focus this time." He glanced at Harry, seeming almost distracted, "Is that understood?"

Abashed, Harry replied, "Of course, sir."

"Very well, Mr. Diggory, you can busy yourself with the assignment I gave you today, no less than 15 inches on the properties and uses of Boomslang skin." With a meaningful look, he turned around, and without turning back said, "and do try not to do the whole potion for him." He then disappeared, throwing powder into the fireplace and mumbling an unintelligible destination.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cedric watched as Harry shuffled his feet, a blush still gracing his features. "So then," the younger boy began. "Guess I'd better get on with that then." He moved off towards the store cabinet, head bowed. It had been a scant week since the boys had defeated their dragons. Cedric sported a small blush and would for another week or so as the salve erased the burn completely from his features.

He watched as Harry got the ingredients together, chopping and slicing haphazardly, obviously distracted. A smile worked its way onto his face, Snape hadn't been lying when he had said the boy was hopeless at potions. Poor Harry. He made his way over to the table he was working at, watching as the tips of Harry's ears turned bright red, an interesting reaction. Probably habit from having Snape looming over him in class. "They should be even slices," Cedric said, pointing to the thin stalks of green fennel.

Harry looked down at his work in surprise, "Oh," he said, looking utterly confused.

"Like so," Cedric demonstrated, leaning over Harry to guide the knife, making perfect one-centimeter incisions.

Harry's breathing seemed to have changed, becoming short and irregular. Cedric turned his head, regarding the other boy's face, as he had shut his eyes briefly and seemed to be muttering silently to himself. He slowly became aware of his position over Harry, their bodies were completely aligned from the waist up. Harry opened his eyes, his pupils dilated as he turned to face Cedric, the emerald irises growing, sucking Cedric in. A thin sheen of perspiration appeared over his face, and his breath came in short bursts of warm air, sweeping over Cedric's lips. Cedric's eyes wandered to his lips; he licked them unconsciously, closing his eyes. Something was screaming to kiss him, and Cedric was nearly ready to comply. He lowered his head, inching towards the other boy's lips.

He froze. Other boy? What was he doing? This wasn't just another boy, it was The other boy, Harry Potter. For crying out loud, what was he _doing_? Harry wasn't even fifteen yet. He couldn't take advantage of him. And he was a boy. His father would kill him. Cedric blanched, backing away. Harry's eyes flew open, a million emotions running openly across his face. Hurt, anger, confusion...

Suddenly, Harry turned away, picking up his wand and packing his things. Within seconds he had gone.

Cedric's mouth went dry, as he stared after the infamous Harry Potter. How had this happened? This wasn't what he had intended at all. But then again, these things always seem to begin as such.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: AHHH! First luuuurve. Prejudices like the ones drilled intoCedric'sbrain really really bother me, I have to say. But, it can't be as easy as simple acceptance, can it? So... thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was so happy with the flood of reviews, they all really made my day! Every time I think about not writing a chapter because I'm too busy/lazy/etcall I have to do is open up my stats page and I'm all smiles and rearing ready to go. Thank you all! It just takes you letting me know how you feel to really brighten my day!**


	5. Of Headaches and Late Nights

**A/N: Hey guys… look that last review made me realize that it truly has been 6 months since I've updated. It is safe to say that for now, this story just won't be updated. Maybe someday… but I don't know, I'm just not feeling it anymore. I'm sorry, really. I could make a million excuses about graduating/starting college, etc… but really I have no excuse. **

**Again, sorry… **

**Love's Labour Lost**

**ScarletSerpent**

**Disclaimer: Although this story follows the plot of the book/movie Goblet of Fire, the plot is my own. Everything belongs to Rowling and the producers of the movies. I am not selling it, or reproducing it for profit, I swear. I am not quite genius enough to work that out.**

**Summary: Harry Potter is fourteen and in a lot of trouble. When confusion and dark forces combine to make a daunting fourth year, who can Harry turn to as it all falls to pieces? The story behind the story, of a love that defeats evil, but even love cannot cheat death.**

**Okay, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, I plan on writing you each back in the near future, however I've been told that writing reviewer responses is now illegal, which is crap of course, but I suppose people find it deters from the story. So THANK YOU to everyone! (Especially Snape's Slayer who finally pushed me to write this chapter with that last review. Thank you very much.)**

**A/N: I deserve every single angry comment that I will get over the slight (cough four month cough) delay on this chapter. Truly I have no excuse, other than that its my senior year and I am taking 4 AP classes. I swear they are intent on murdering me before the end of the year. So, again, apologies. Also, I know it isn't Sunday, but I figured after four months an update now would probably be prudent. So, here it goes! **

_Italics are a flashback_

**_Chapter Five:_ Of Headaches and Late Nights**

Harry woke up with a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely not right. He cracked an eye, peeking around his dorm, from what he could make out of the blurred mess he was in his bed. Blindly, he groped around on his bedside table, his fingers finally curling around his old wire rimmed glasses. Yes, everything was the same. It was around ten am, judging by the near emptiness of the dorm. Ron, however, was still snoring, his form sprawled halfway off the bed his red hair sticking out, clashing with the burgundy sheets. Harry chuckled to himself, Ron found himself on the floor nearly every morning. Frowning to himself he sat up fully, taking stock of his body. Suddenly he felt the overwhelming need to run post haste for the bathrooms. After worshiping the porcelain god for several minutes, he tried to think, only to feel the pressure in his head building. Having never had a hangover before it took him a few moments to realize what was going on. He let his head fall into his hands and tried to will the headache away.

This was how Dean found him a half an hour later. The boy walked across the room, kneeling next to Harry and asked, "Harry, mate?"

Harry's head shot up and he covered his ears. His eyes were slightly wide and definitely bloodshot, and the telltale popped veins were beginning to dot his eyelids. Dean hid a smile, he tried again, whispering, "Hung-over, eh?" The other boy nodded miserably, his head pounding ferociously. "I'll be right back."

Harry heard Dean's footsteps echoing out of the boy's toilets. How utterly embarrassing. Even worse, he couldn't seem to piece together the events of the night before. What had he done? Hopefully Hermione could clear that up, perhaps after he'd gone back to bed and slept for another ten hours. He couldn't possibly face Hermione in this state.

Dean had returned, a small blue glass bottle in his hands. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, whispering, "Hang-over potion. Gets rid of the nasty headache and the spinning room."

Harry downed the bottle in one gulp, and relaxed as the potion began evaporating the tension in his head. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly and smiled, "Thanks Dean, I really needed that."

"No trouble Harry, we had some left over from that party a week back," he reached down and helped Harry to his feet. "Do you want to tell me why you were so hung-over you couldn't see straight, or should I guess?"

Harry felt the tips of his ears burning, and decided the truth was his best option, or better than making something up at any rate, "Honestly, I haven't a clue."

To his surprise, he heard Dean chuckling beside him, "Hate it when that happens. Would you like me to fill in what I know from last night?"

Harry winced, he hoped he hadn't done anything too stupid. He had heard the stories from the Weasley twins, something about purple flobberworms. He shuddered briefly, "I guess so."

"No need to look as though you've just been issued a death sentence, I don't know what happened last night. What I do know is that you had detention with Snape around seven, and you didn't stumble back into the dorm until around three. Seamus and I were the only ones awake, so don't worry. You were smashed, utterly and completely smashed."

How mortifying. Harry had never been "smashed" in his entire life. Detention, detention. Yes, he'd had detention with Snape. A few rapid images returned to him, Cedric leaning over him, Snape's raised eyebrow, Cedric nearly kissing him, desire, running down the halls... Wait, Cedric, almost _kissing_ him? He flushed scarlet. Oh dear. Kissing. Cedric. A boy. He had wanted that. That much he knew. He had wanted it more than anything in the world.

"Harry?" Dean was standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Anyone inthere?"

"Er, no," Not exactly. "Just thinking of what on earth could have happened," he lied smoothly. He had to talk to someone. Hermione. Glancing down at himself, he sighed. He was desperately in need of a shower, and a change of clothing. It would just have to wait. "Ugh, I stink to high heaven. Thanks for the potion, Dean. I owe you one."

Dean gave him a look. Harry was lying and now he was avoiding him. "Sure, Harry. Anytime." He hesitated before adding, "You know I'd almost forgotten, Hermione walked in a few minutes after you looking quite... er... indisposed herself. Just thought you might want to know."

Now Harry needed to see Hermione. Now. "Thanks a million, Dean." Trying to look casual he wandered back to his bed, he pulled out his robes and a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt to wear underneath. His shower was quick, just long enough to rid himself of any lingering smell. After performing a couple of routine morning spells (i.e. brushing his teeth) he dressed and headed towards the Common Room.

Cedric woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He groaned, wondering what was wrong. Didn't feel like indigestion, not the flu, not a hangover. Thank God. Sitting up, he cocked his head slightly, running his hand through his thoroughly mussed hair. No, something wasn't right. He thought for a second. Where had he been the night before? The dungeons. With Harry. Oh dear. He had almost kissed Harry Potter. That was it. Moaning he flopped back onto his pillows. This was not part of the plan. His last year of Hogwarts and he had to find some imperfection that he hadn't already conquered. Was this it, his last challenge to overcome? Did one overcome homosexuality? Now where had that thought come from? His head spun slightly. This was not a good situation, not at all. To make matters worse, his father was coming to visit today. Joy.

He steeled himself to get out of bed and face the music. This was going to be one of those days. Regardless of what situation he was, he had to put his face on for his father. So, he climbed out of bed, noting the clock that read 10:02 am, and walked to his shower. When he reached the showers, he looked at his face in the mirror. He had a bit of a shadow on his face, and his eyes had bags under them. After Harry had run off he had finished his detention for him, and then spent half the night staring at his ceiling and seeing nothing but Harry's face. How did he get into these situations? His father would never believe Cedric unless he did a few minor spells. He rid himself of the bags and neatly combed his hair. Preparing for his father was never easy. The man was exacting to a fault.

By the time he left his dorm, dressed appropriately in his house colors, vest and slacks, it was 11:25. Five minutes to reach Dumbledore's office. Plenty of time... if you had wings maybe. Consequently he found himself outside of the headmaster's office panting slightly and red-faced. He composed himself, taking a moment to brush the wrinkles out of his vest and catch his breath before enunciating calmly, "Cockroach Clusters". The gargoyle swung and he climbed the stairs to his monthly check-up.

His father greeted him with a smile and a handshake, analyzing his son's every move. If he hadn't been through it every month since his fifth birthday it would be intimidating. However, Cedric was used to the man's examinations and paid it no heed. "Hello there, Dad," he said. "Hello, Headmaster," he nodded at Dumbledore, whose slight frown betrayed his generically complacent face.

"Hello, Mr. Diggory. I trust you and your father will excuse me, I have a few matters to attend to." The silver-haired wizard smiled slightly at him, and turned to Amos Diggory, "Amos, I suppose I shall see you this time next month." His smile tightened slightly and he glided out of the room and down the stairs.

Amos's eyes watched the Headmaster's back until his head had disappeared completely. And he transformed into the man that only one person in the world ever saw these days. Cedric shut his eyes briefly. His father's eyes had turned to steel and his posture had straightened significantly. He glared down his nose at his son.

"So, Cedric," his father's interrogation began. "I have of course, conferenced with each of your teachers. They all say you're doing brilliantly, of course. However," here he paused, hoping to catch his son off guard, but failed. "Your transfigurations mistress has said that you did not complete your animagus transformation correctly until your third try."

Cedric fought from rolling his eyes. Everyone knew that animagus transformations were among the most difficult transfigurations in the wizarding world. Getting it on the third try was indeed an accomplishment that less than 10 of all animagi had completed. "Yes, sir. I didn't fully comprehend the process before attempting it," he lied. It was the thought of changing himself into an animal that had given him pause the first time, and halted his transformation. He had lost his concentration. However, this was not an acceptable excuse, it was a weakness. Fear.

Amos sighed patronizingly, "For a boy of such intelligence you certainly are lazy, Cedric... Lets see the transformation then," His eyes glinted. "It had better be perfected by now."

And so the interrogation continued for close to an hour. His father questioned him and drilled him on every fact, charm, transfiguration, potion, ancient rune, etc. he had ever learned. Cedric completed every test with flying colors even as his father attempted to trip him up every step of the way. After all, he had been bred to perfection. He would attain it. For one hour every month he would be perfect. It was all that kept him in Hogwarts all these years, away from his father's cold gaze and harsh punishments. This had been his father's only condition: submit to an examination every month. And so he had. He hadn't failed yet.

Finally, the hour was over, and his father dismissed him with a handshake and a pat on the back, transforming into the man he knew as Dad as they stepped from the Headmaster's office. "I'll see you next month then, my boy." his father called after him cheerily, "Don't forget to work on that egg." Cedric paused. His father hadn't mentioned the egg. That was most unlike him. Ahh, Dumbledore had saved him this time. He understood. Amos was highly suspicious of the man, and knew his son would be disqualified for discussing the egg where the Headmaster probably had listening spells scattered around the room. Cedric waved back at his father, watching him walk through the doors. He then allowed his shoulders to droop, letting his exhaustion show, a cold sweat breaking over the back of his neck. Quite frankly, his father gave him the creeps.

Harry didn't find Hermione in the common room. Nor was the girl in the Great Hall or at the quidditch pitch. Well, Harry hadn't really expected her to be there, but he really needed to think. Which was why he had grabbed his broom. He sighed. Flying helped him to clear his head a bit, he could forget Cedric while he was soaring through the clouds. He circled the pitch and then went over the Forbidden Forest for a bit of a jaunt. A half an hour later he found himself hovering over the pitch, the figure of a bushy haired girl becoming clearer by the second. He ground to a halt a mere foot from Hermione. Needless to say, she was rather unimpressed with his antics. In fact, Hermione was the image of female indignation, with her arms crossed and her brow in a perpetual frown. Harry wasn't certain but he was fairly certain that...

"Harry Potter, you and I need to talk," Hermione turned on her heel and stalked away. After a moment she glanced back at him, "Now, Harry."

He half ran after her back to the dorm. After telling the Fat Lady the password (Horntail Hero), Hermione pulled him through the portrait hole. She looked around, making absolutely certain they were alone. She then turned on him, eyes wide and slightly frightened, "Last night, Harry..."Ahh, so she knew what had happened. "Look, I don't remember what happened." Harry's look of disappointment told everything. "Damn, I was hoping you'd remember. I didn't want to resort to this, but we really need to know what happened I think. All I know is I woke up completely hung-over and dirty and all I remember is something about you and a bottle of Firewhisky." This was admittedly more than Harry remembered. She held out her wand and muttered under her breath, aiming the wand at Harry. He was too wrapped up in remembering that he did not notice as she did the same to herself.

_He was running down the hallways, running for his sanity, for his life. Suddenly, the breath was knocked out of him as he collided head on with another person. They ended up a tangle of limbs, robes, books, hair and tears. When he recognized Hermione's face he smiled. His smile faded when he realized she was the source of the tears. Come to think of it, he wasn't certain if he was crying as well. He touched his cheek. It was wet. He stood up, holding his hand out for his best friend and helping her off the floor. "Hey, Hermione, what's wrong?"_

_She sniffled, turning her red-rimmed eyes toward him, "I could ask you the same, Harry."_

_Harry averted his eyes, looking at the ground by her feet. "I won't ask you if you won't ask me."_

"_Deal," she replied. "God, look at the two of us, we're such a mess."_

_He looked down at her fondly, and held out his hand again. They locked fingers and Harry said, "I'm hungry, are you?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "Doesn't your stomach ever stop? But now that you mention it, I could use a bite to eat. I suppose we could break the rules just this once."_

_So, they found themselves down in the kitchens, surrounded by a veritable flock of house elves. Hermione refused to hear their protests as she began fixing herself and Harry something to eat. They talked of stupid things like quidditch and the weather as she made the sandwiches, and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice. The elves protested, but to no avail, she wrapped up the sandwiches and juice and thanked the elves for letting them in._

_Harry shook his head and followed her to an abandoned classroom, where they could talk in peace, free of the raucous laughter and boisterousness of the common room. And so it began, they unwrapped the sandwiches and poured the juice, and began munching. Hermione was the first to attempt a sip of the juice. She spat it out glaring at the goblet in her hand. "This," she declared, holding up the bottle to the light "is not pumpkin juice." The label read quite clearly, "Pumpkin Juice" but whatever was in that bottle was not juice. She'd stake her life on it.Harry held his hand out for the bottle, and took a sniff. He recoiled a bit, then sniffed again. "Firewhisky," he stated. "I've smelled it on Seamus before."_

_Hermione looked slightly indignant, "Why on earth would they have firewhisky in the kitchens? That is ridiculous." She looked over to find Harry sipping cautiously. "Harold James Potter!" He looked up guiltily. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Harry decided to throw caution into the wind, this was turning out to be a seriously bad night. He threw back a shot's worth. Spluttering a bit, he got it all down and looked Hermione in the eye, daring her._

"_Harry! We can't drink... it's... it's... wrong!" she watched him swallow another mouthful of the burning fluid. He smiled at her and offered her the bottle. She regarded it with a mixture of disdain and curiosity. Her mother had always said she'd end up as the cat who was killed by curiosity._

_Hours later the two had downed three quarters of the bottle, and they were lying on their backs, looking at the ceiling. "'Mione," Harry slurred. "Y'know what happened to me tonight?"_

_Hermione hiccuped and turned her head, "'F you tell me, I'll tell you."_

_Harry turned towards her and whispered as dramatically as a drunk can, "Shedric... y'know, Shedric," Hermione nodded, watching the room spin around her. "He n... nearly kisshed me."_

_Hermione gasped. "Really?" She looked at him. "Are you," she hiccuped again. "Gay?"_

_He regarded her in a drunken stupor, as though he hadn't really thought about it that way. "I don't know," he replied. "I shpose so..." he giggled a bit. "Your turn."_

_Hermione faced the ceiling again. "I..." she paused. "I got a dentenshion."_

_Harry laughed, "You? 'Mione? Detenshion? Naw..."_

_She looked at him in perfect drunken seriousness, "Yesh, I did. From..." she paused to try and recall what had happened. The cat. "Oh yesh. Filsh."_

"_Filsh. He'sh a... a..." His drunken vocabulary had shrunken significantly after the last shot._

"_I know." Hermione closed her eyes. "Maybe we should go to bed now, I'm shleepy."_

_They helped eachother up and stumbled into their common room, gaining a disapproving glare from the Fat Lady as they slurred the password. Harry went in first, waving at Dean and Seamus who were whispering on the couch. Hermione followed two minutes later._

Harry came to, Hermione following seconds behind him. She looked at him with new eyes, "Cedric?"

A voice came from the portrait hole, "What about Cedric?" Ron was standing there, his hair not completely flattened from his eventful slumber, but fully dressed.

"Nothing, Ron, just talking about the Tournament," Hermione lied, giving Harry a look. A look that said quite clearly 'this isn't over.'

In fact, it was just beginning...

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Sorry again about the delays. I would appreciate any comments/_constructive_ criticisms. Reviews are good, they make me feel tingly inside. Thank you all again!**


End file.
